East Blue Planet
In the Divine Realm, in a small world adjacent to the Crimson Light World, there was a planet called the East Blue Planet. This planet was a quarter billion miles in diameter, several times larger than the Sky Spill Planet. However, this planet was simply too far away from the Crimson Light World’s main continent. It was a part of a small world near the Crimson Light World and also had no masters, thus no one paid attention to East Blue Planet. Overview 6500 years ago when the Divine Realm fell to its enemies, the many Holy Lands of the Crimson Light World were destroyed by the saints and a massive number of human masters perished in battle. As for the extremely distant East Blue Planet, it was also looted in the calamity. At that time, the number one sect of the East Blue Planet, the East Blue Sect, was targeted by a squad of saints. This squad ordered the Blue East Sect to hand over all their spirit medicines, resources, and cultivation methods. Otherwise, they would completely annihilate the entire East Blue Planet and all their families. The leader of this saint squad was only a Saint Lord realm powerhouse, but the East Blue Sect was a mere seventh grade sect and the sect’s strongest Highest Elder was also at the Divine Lord realm. The other Sovereigns and Elders were at the Divine Transformation realm, and when they heard these demands they were incensed and wished to fight them. But, they also knew that facing the invasion of the saints, they were nothing but a bunch of ants; simply unworthy of mentioning. They had no choice but to accept their fate. However, they didn’t think that after they had meekly handed over all their resources, the saint race squad would also demand to take away a hundred young girls from the East Blue Sect to use as living furnaces, and amongst these girls was the daughter of the East Blue Sect’s Sovereign. This enraged the disciples of the East Blue Sect. They fought with the saint race squad and killed off many of their martial artists, but there were even more saint martial artists that managed to flee. What came after that was the brutal retaliation of the saints. A peak Saint Lord powerhouse arrived and slew the Highest Ancestor of the East Blue Sect before killing all the masters within the sect. Some of the young girls within the sect dreaded the horrible fates they would have to suffer and committed suicide. These actions touched upon the nerves of the saints. They began a massacre on the East Blue Planet, killing billions and billions of humans.Chapter 1996 – The Sixth Reincarnation Organizations East Blue Sect The number one sect of the East Blue Planet. It is a seventh grade sect and the sect’s strongest Highest Elder was at the Divine Lord realm. After the death of their elites, the remnant forces combined with other remnant sects to form the Heaven and Earth Alliance. Heaven and Earth Alliance After the massacre that happened in the East Blue Planet, the East Blue Sect formed an alliance with the remnant sects, the Heaven and Earth Alliance. Within these remnants, there were some disciples that were once part of the Ancient Phoenix Clan and Ancient Dragon Clan. The Heaven and Earth Alliance had gathered the inheritances of many sects; the cultivations methods were disorderly and confusingly diverse. Some of the exiled disciples of Holy Land's gathered at the East Blue Planet where they formed a new joint organization with the survivors of the other great influences, called the Heaven and Earth Alliance. The Heaven and Earth Alliance had no singular master. Its structure was loose and it possessed all sorts of inheritances… Even so, within East Blue Planet and even the small world that the East Blue Planet was located in, the Heaven and Earth Alliance was the martial arts holy land that all young human martial artists yearned to join. The Heaven and Earth Alliance recruited disciples every ten years, and the scene of these disciples being tested was extremely glorious. Heavenly Sutra Pavillion The inheritance location of the Heaven and Earth Alliance was called the Heavenly Sutra Pavilion. Every time a new disciple was recruited into the Heaven and Earth Alliance, they would be allowed to enter Heavenly Sutra Pavilion to choose cultivation method jade slips dependent on the results of their trial. References Category:Crimson Light World Category:Celestial Star